


Restoration

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, Gen, Reunions, Screwing over canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: So, I just did some reading on the new season of "Supergirl" and found that I had, without even trying (or caring), knew exactly what the writers/producers were planning on going to do about the whole "Crisis on Infinite Earths"-storyline.   Am I psychic you ask? No, I just know that the writers/producers are just too lazy to think of anything original anymore :=(.Anyway, since--according to the new canon--the Arrowverse multiverse was erased and then smashed together into one single world, I had this idea pop into my head :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Restoration

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just did some reading on the new season of "Supergirl" and found that I had, without even trying (or caring), knew exactly what the writers/producers were planning on going to do about the whole "Crisis on Infinite Earths"-storyline. Am I psychic you ask? No, I just know that the writers/producers are just too lazy to think of anything original anymore :=(.
> 
> Anyway, since--according to the new canon--the Arrowverse multiverse was erased and then smashed together into one single world, I had this idea pop into my head :=)

******

The strange harp-like instrument took up the center of the space, it’s shimmering, crystalline strings hummed and rang with a haunting ethereal sound that soothed even as it unnerved.

Standing before the strange object, their mysterious, hooded savior—the so-called ‘Monitor’—held out a gloved hand, fingers flexing in a clear _‘come hither’_ motion.

“ _The restoration must be done by all,_ ” the Monitor intoned, the voice neither male nor female, young nor old “ _Kara Zor-El has already made the first notes. You, Alexandra Danvers, must make the rest_ ”

Taking a breath, Alex took a step forward, approaching the remaining strings that the figure had indicated. Reaching out, she lightly rested her hand on the first string, thought of her childhood home, and plucked, a haunting crystalline sound ringing out.

“ _Good,_ ” the Monitor nodded “ _continue_ ”

Taking the next string, Alex thought of her adolescence, her years in high school, her partying days in collage, and plucked, the sound filling the air once more. Reaching for the final string, Alex paused, recalling her years at the DEO, of J’onn.

And Astra. She had never gotten the opportunity to tell her, never had the opportunity to see her as anything besides ‘the enemy’ except for that one time, the last time she would see Astra alive, before she had slid the sword in, killing Astra.

She blinked away tears, suddenly staring at the last string. Could she do that? Could she… _tweak_ the universe? It’d be a tiny change, just a little one, it wasn’t like she was restoring Hitler, but she had to be careful she realized, had to be _very_ careful.

Griping the string, she carefully thought about the sequence of events she desired. Focusing on that moment in Kara’s apartment when Astra had told her about the black mercy, only this time she would ask Astra to come with her to the DEO, to help them free Kara from the creature’s grip, to help them fight against the Fort Rozz escapees.

But could she _make_ Astra love her? Wasn’t that going too far? No, she wouldn’t cross that line, no instead, she’d just let the chips fall where they may.

Taking a breath, she gave the final string a pluck, the crystalline ring echoing out.

“ _It is done_ ” the Monitor intoned…

******

Alex blinked as she suddenly found herself laying on her couch, in her apartment, on a sunny early-morning in National City. Slowly sitting up, she looked around, startling as she came face-to-face with the Monitor.

“ _The multiverse has been erased,_ ” it intoned “ _but has been safeguarded here, on this sole Earth,_ ” it continued “ _only you and Kara Zor-El will retain your memories of the events of the crisis, no one else_ ”

Alex looked around.

“So…everything’s been restored?” she asked slowly “all the people, the planets, galaxies that were destroyed…?”

“ _They have been restored_ ” the Monitor nodded before suddenly vanishing.

Reaching out, Alex waved her hand through the air where the trans-dimensional being had been seconds ago, feeling nothing but air. Pushing up off the couch, she looked around her restored apartment, finding that the pictures that she remembered were where they were supposed to be, but there were some minor differences.

A photo of Kara arm-in-arm with Mon-El had been replaced with an nearly-identical photo of her and James. Another photo of Kara and Winn now included Lucy Lane, who had her arms wrapped around Winn’s waist as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

And finally, a candid photo of Alex and Maggie that Kara had taken was replaced with an identical one of her and Astra. Reaching out, Alex plucked it off the table, examining it. In the photo, she was resting her head in Astra’s lap, the Kryptonian’s fingers lightly combing through her hair. The pose was intimate, far beyond friendly.

But where was Astra now? A quick search of the apartment revealed no one else there besides her (though there were two toothbrushes on the sink and several books that she didn’t remember owning crowding the shelves). Crossing back into the living room, she was brought up short as the front door opened, Astra herself entering.

Alex froze where she was, simply drinking in the sight before her. The Kryptonian general had a full bag of groceries in one arm and what looked like a bag of Chinese takeout in her other hand. Her familiar black catsuit was gone, replaced with a comfy-looking t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Kicking the door shut with her foot, Astra moved to the kitchen, setting her burdens on the counter.

“Ah, finally awake I see,” she grinned as she leaned out of the doorway, smirking at Alex, only for her smirk to dim “Alex?” she questioned “is everything all right?” she asked, approaching the agent.

“What…no, no I’m fine,” Alex stammered out “I’m fine” she insisted, feeling her shock starting to fade.

“You sure?” Astra asked, reaching out to feel her forehead “you look rather pale” she noted.

“I’m fine” Alex repeated.

Looking doubtful, Astra nodded.

“All right,” she shrugged as she went back over to the kitchen and began to the put the groceries away “oh, the restaurant didn’t have hot and sour soup so I got you wanton, I hope that’s all right” she added.

“Fine,” Alex nodded as she dared to enter the room “we having a party or something?” she wondered.

Astra paused, looking up at her startled.

“Are you _sure_ that you’re feeling all right?” she asked.

“Yeah, yeah, fine,” Alex nodded “so?” she gestured towards the groceries.

“Well, in case you’ve forgotten,” Astra began “yes, we are having a party. It’s Kara and James’ anniversary tonight,” she nudged the fridge shut with her hip “she tells me that she’s going to ask him to marry her,” she grinned. She put a finger to her lips “shh, don’t let on” she chuckled.

As she brushed past Alex to settle down on the couch, absently grabbing a book, Alex found herself grinning. She could get used to this new universe…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This one honestly might have a sequel in the future, something with Alex exploring her new reality, we'll see. Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
